Peter Parker, the Stupendous Spider-Man
Peter Parker, the Stupendous Spider-Man is an American computer-animated television series based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name. The series follow Spider-Man as he battling both his lesser and some well-know enemies. Synopsis Characters Main Character ' * Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Voiced by ) '''Supporting Characters ' * Aunt May Parker (Voiced by ) * Mary Jane Watson (Voiced by ) * Harry Osborn (Voiced by ) * Gwen Stacy (Voiced by ) * Eugene "Flash" Thompson (Voiced by ) * Liz Allen (Voiced by ) * Kenny "King Kong" McFarlane (Voiced by ) * Glory Grant (Voiced by ) * Sally Arvil (Voiced by ) * Randy Robertson (Voiced by ) * Dr. Ashley Kafka (Voiced by ) * J. Jonah Jameson (Voiced by J.K. Simmons) * Robbie Robertson (Voiced by ) * Betty Brant (Voiced by ) * Captain George Stacy (Voiced by ) * Detective-Captain Jean DeWolff (Voiced by ) * Ned Leeds (Voiced by ) * Ben Urich (Voiced by ) * Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider (Voiced by ) * Felicia Hardy/Black Cat (Voiced by ) * Cassandra Webb/Madame Web (Voiced by ) * John Jameson (Voiced by ) * Debra Whitman (Voiced by ) * Dr. Curt Connors (Voiced by ) * Dr. Martha Connors (Voiced by ) * Billy Connors (Voiced by ) * Ann Watson (Voiced by ) 'Villains ' * Norman Osborn (Voiced by Steven Weber)/Green Goblin (Voiced by Armin Shimmerman ) * Eddie Brock (Voiced by Matt Lanter)/Venom (Voiced by Frank Welker) * Cletus Kasady/Carnage (Voiced by Scott Cleverdon) * Wilson Fisk/Kingpin (Voiced by ) * Martin Li/Mr. Negative (Voiced by ) * Abner Jenkins/Beetle (Voiced by ) * James Sanders/Speed Demon (Voiced by ) * Dr. Lorina Dodson/White Rabbit (Voiced by ) * Hippo (Voiced by ) * Dr. Carolyn Trainor/Dr. Octopus (Voiced by Tara Strong) * Frederick "Fred" Myers/Boomerang (Voiced by John DiMaggio) * Roderick Kingsley (Voiced by )/Hobgobln (Voiced by ) * Dirk Lynns/Megawatt (Voiced by ) * Lizard (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) * Fritz von Meyer/Swarm (Voiced by ) * Anton Miguel Rodriguez/Tarantula (Voiced by ) * Janice Olivia Yanizeski/Joystick (Voiced by ) * Gregory Herd/Override (Voiced by ) * Annie Herd/Aura (Voiced by ) * Elizabeth Rawson/Knockout (Voiced by Estelle) * Beatta Dubiel/Bloodlust (Voiced by Grey Griffin) * Leeann Foreman/Whiplash (Voiced by April Winchell) * Danielle Forte/Mindblast (Voiced by ) * Jason Philip Macendale, Jr./Jack O'Lantern (Voiced by ) * Richard Fisk/Rose (Voiced by ) * Alistair Symthe/Spider-Slayer (Voiced by ) * Dr. Miles Warren/Jackal (Voiced by Brian George) * Kaine Parker (Voiced by ) * Doppelganger (Voiced by ) * Spidercide (Voiced by ) * Elaine Coll/Scorpia (Voiced by ) * Dr. Jonathan Ohnn/Spot (Voiced by ) * Maxwell Markham/Grizzly (Voiced by John DiMaggio) * Dr. Mendal Stormm/Robot Master (Voiced by ) * Dmitri Anatoly Nikolayevich Smerydakov Kravinoff/Chameleon (Voiced by Dan Castellaneta) * Brian Hibbs/Kangaroo (Voiced by ) * Kateri Deseronto/Coldheart (Voiced by ) * Delilah (Voiced by ) * Anthony Davis/Ringer (Voiced by Seth MacFarlane) * Leila Davis/Hardshell (Voiced by Rachael MacFarlane) * Overdrive (Voiced by Josh Keaton) 'Other Heroes ' * Avengers ** Steven Rogers/Captain America (Voiced by Jerry O'Connell) ** Thor Odinson (Voiced by Dave Boat) ** Tony Stark/Iron Man (Voiced by Tom Kenny) ** Bruce Banner (Voiced by Gabriel Mann)/Hulk (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) ** Hank Pym/Ant-Man/Giant-Man (Voiced by ) ** Janet van Dyne/Wasp (Voiced by ) * X-Men ** Professor Charles Xavier/Professor X (Voiced by ) ** Scott Summers/Cyclops (Voiced by ) ** Jean Grey/Marvel Girl (Voiced by ) ** James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine (Voiced by ) ** Dr. Hank McCoy/Beast (Voiced by ) ** Ororo Munore/Storm (Voiced by ) ** Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat (Voiced by ) ** Bobby Drake/Iceman (Voiced by ) * Fantastic Four ** Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic (Voiced by ) ** Ben Grimm/Thing (Voiced by ) ** Susan "Sue" Storm/Invisible Woman (Voiced by ) ** Johnny Storm/Human Torch (Voiced by ) * Defenders ** Matt Murdock/Daredevil (Voiced by ) ** Luke Cage (Voiced by ) ** Danny Rand/Iron Fist (Voiced by ) ** Jessica Jones/Jewel (Voiced by ) * Eric Brooks/Blade (Voiced by Chi McBride) * * * '''Other Villains * Episodes Season 1